Assassin In Mission
by ParanomalLove
Summary: Rose is an assassin. Her job: kill Adrian ivashkov. And now she is angry, because the contract never shown his image. Resulting in her: Failing her mission, falling for a world-class player.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin In Mission- Chapter 1

I am Vengeance, bitterness and a blazing furnace that never ceases to diminish stirred in me.

I am an assassin, called in to kill with contracts, yet I worked under no one, I am my own being.

I am all- being biggest nightmare, the one you feared in the dark. Strength, powers, agility, and speed are my stronger vibes.

I am a new breed of half-strigoi and half-moroi, though no one know, my life is at staked because of my mixed blood.

And I am Rose Hathaway, with no idea who my strigoi father is.

I am the murderer, the killer, and macabre, is my middle name.

I am trained through several years to become the most coldhearted bitch mankind had ever seen.

I am wanted by the Moroi society, where the Queen demands my head, every step I take, is dangerous and could be easily the clue to my identity.

So now I stood at the gates of St. Vladimir's, my eyes, mind, heart steeled to memorize the names in the contract of who to be assassinated. Adrian Ivashkov, Vasilisa Dragomir and Mason Ashford. I had no idea what is the reason for the kill, but I do not care, for my life does not matter, and yeah, I am probably the most self-centered person you've ever met.

The incentive for those three persons, respectively, was five million, one and a half million and of course, fifty thousand dollars. I clutched my suitcases close to me, waiting for the ironically gothic looking gates to opened, and felt my lips curled up. It was the cold smile, where my eyes turn into hard glaciers and with a look that meant one thing: Pleasure is mine in killing you. I let my waist-length dark brown hair cover my face, because if the guards saw that sardonic smile; I know that will scream bloody murder, because my eyes are glowing red.

I slowly walked into St. Vladimir's Academy, perusing the school grounds and compounds. I stood at the entrance, donning on a pair of sunglasses. I was wearing a light summer dress, and it flow softly around me. The dress was meant to be short, as it fall mid-way to my thigh, easy enough for me to reach the .44 magnum gun tucked at my waist gun holster, that is cuffed on my garter belt and rest assured, they are silver-platted, magic infused bullets, just two shots, if you had an accurate aim near the heart, dhampir, moroi and even strigoi with all be hurt enough to stop escaping, perfect time to nabbed, beat, kill them. However, for my case, is to bit them.

I had to survived on strigoi's blood, which I had yet stimulate a scientifically proven answer why I need their blood. Since I had already studied the school map, I turned round the corner straight to the general office. I was listening to my IPod when someone bumped into me from behind. I turned around, staring at that girl.

When she glances up from her crouching position after being knocked, her eyes bulged wide. It was then I realize that my gun was naked in hand, pointed at her forehead.

" What are you doing here, and who are you?" My gun was still aim at her, my voice bland, detached, betraying no emotions.

" I-I…" She stuttered, then continued after swallowing, " Would you mind?" She pointed at the gun.

I lowered it, after stepping back; ensuring that if she were to attack me, I would have enough space to ducked and fire the gun at her. Never trust anyone.

" I'm Mia Rinaldi, err…are you always this…paranoid?"

I stare at her and said nothing, speculating and studying if she is going to be a potential threat. Then I remembered I hadn't introduced myself.

I offered my hand for her to shake.

" Rose Hathaway. From California."

She smiled warily, her eyes glancing from the corner, indicating signals of suspicion, mistrust and disbelief. I know my cue. I was once taught that a facial expression is very important. The body language and speech must coordinate appropriately. I can't afford to have anyone suspicious of me, if I am going to attempt kills in this school. I noticed that her hand was behind her head, portraying that her need to fend off the rising anxiety, danger or discomfort. Not good at all.

I smiled brightly, using the hand for that awaiting handshake to help her stand, the other open-palmed, showing trustworthiness, and openness.

" Sorry, my family was attacked by a group of strigoi a few years ago, my parents died, and only…" I make my voice broke, swallowed audibly. Her arms immediately came around, her wariness fading away.

I fend her arm off me, giving her an impression that I was trying to be strong after that attack (lies, of course, and it's not the strigoi who attack, it's me who first started killing them.) and failing miserably.

" I'm sorry, but… I am sure time will heal everything." Her voice warm, compassion clear on her face.

I forced myself to hug her, and cried her few tears, by now, her body language is open for me to read. Sympathy, trust. I should have felt guilty. But years of training had taught me to be detached, and never feel anything towards the victim. Not even anger.

* * *

**So how was that? If you do not understand the story, well, basically, Rose is an assassin, hitman, whatever. She's also a half-strigoi, half-moroi. And of course here at St. Vlad's to kill adrian. Intrigued?**


	2. Introduction

**Thanks you those who had spend time reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are the product of my imagination or are used fictiously, and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, business establishments, events, or locales is entirely coincidental. This story may includes some scenes, persons and places descriptions in Vampire Academy, book series by author Richelle Mead. **

Assassin In Mission- Chapter 2

I don't know if I was being paranoid. But there was this gloomy and dark aura around the school, whereas others schools have a golden aura. The golden aura was used to block strigoi away from the school at the vast range of 75 meters. I could still enter the school without being repelled due to my moroi blood.

If someone was watching my every movements, which I am not sure of, but it was annoying. It isn't that I am some fearless freak, but fear doesn't help at all. It just makes me clumsy like a bull in a china shop, or makes me lose control. If there is one big weakness or my best strengths, it's my temper. Probably like what most professors of physiological studies would say, is a secondary emotion where it is strived by the primary emotion: frustration, disappointment, bitterness, resentment and probably in my case, insecurities.

Never ever show your emotions, probably the greatest rule in my life. But sometimes when anger gets too great and harder to appease, the only method I choose would be expressing it outwardly, of course one of my favorites, kill that son of a bitch. But I always go by that saying: _Anyone who angers you conquers you. _I may still get angry, but I will make it my prior goal to mask it so well that no one can see through.

So now I am walking my way to the administrative office, my smile in place, my makeup perfect, hair curling around in ringlets down to the waist. Mia probably isn't aware of how annoying she is, and if she knew, she should be grateful I haven't lash out at her porcelain round cheeks.

" That new puppet of Headmistress Kirova is so antagonizing, I just ask for her name and she answered in that stupid voice of hers, " The giving of name is like giving someone a power over you." And bloody walk away…" Though I did tuned out and was contemplating my plan after killing that three people, I decided I am going to torture and then kill this little bitch that is still talking. You may wonder how someone managed to be thinking and talking at the same time of two different matters, but I succeeded. Cookie for me. In a very appalled voice I answered, " That is absurd!" And then, she opens her mouth and spoke again.

I had never feel more relief than ever. That 'new puppet of Headmistress Kirova' gives me a choleric answer that the principal is ready to meet me. Jeez. Mia sat on one of those black leather sofas in the building for guests; waiting for me .How pleasant is she. I traipsed in, confidence in every place, my pace slow and even, as the cool air blasted from the air-conditioner, gelling all my excess sweat in place.

I knocked the large oak door that spoke of high qualities and money. I entered and, wasn't surprised at all. There was a large oak table a darker shade than the door that sat just below the large paneled window. The glass was tinted, given that moroi is a well known for its allergic to sun. It can get pretty bad for the skin, resulting in pinkish skin and sores growing all over. All those sores have a certain amount of toxic and poison in it, infecting those who touched them. The high-ceiling room has nothing but space. A few cherry bookcases with glass doors and pantry latches lined the walls.

I didn't bother greeting the Headmistress since she quickly accesses and acknowledged me. Her gaze is steady and holds a distinctive pose that followed many political leaders or in this case, a school principal. She looks at me, and its gaze never drops below the bridge of the nose, her shoulders thrown back slightly, with her chin up in the air. Her posture is erect, yet I could see it is still comfortable.

She spoke, her tone of voice deep and resonant, with each sentence ending with a downward inflection.

" I am Headmistress of this school, you may call me Headmistress Kirova." She pauses, punctuating her phrases and sentences.

"Please do have a seat, Ms Hathaway."

I stare at her, my nose high in the air, and with eyes holding hers and, stare again. When people want to be authoritative at me, I tend to get a little prissy and will give them the same 'attention'.

I controlled my voice, giving it a monotonous tone with each word articulate with an equal pace.

" With judicious pleasure, Headmistress Kirova." Most people usually would answer with, " Yes." But like I stressed upon, I'm not normal even in physical sense. Her eyes, which had, went back to the papers in front of her darted back to me, a look of amusement in her eyes.

I positioned myself against the chair, my back straight, my hands lay on my lap, with absolute surety that I am comfortable, I simply looked at her, telling her I am ready for whatever speech she has.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate and welcome you into 's. As you know, 's is one of the finest school in America, a school for the nurturing of a student's personal growth, education and development as an successful, resourceful, ambitious, enterprising young adult in the society. You can consider this as an incredible gift; this institution is one that many royalties and people with a network of influences that is of international scope would enroll to. Therefore, as an alumna of 's after your graduation, you will find many open doors for you educationally and socially."

She stares at me for a second, should I be impress and bow to her feet, and say 'thank you?'

I didn't know, but I kept my face neutral, thinking about the building I donated to this school just to get enrolled.

She seemed exasperated and peeved, like I am not up to her standard or criteria. She stood up, carrying that wave of superior air around her. She started taking out a gold skeleton key from her pant's pocket. And just as I suspected, it was made of pure gold.

She passed it to me, and I realize she is rather short. Since I am 5'6 of height, and she is about a few inches shorter, she may be of 5'4 or 5'3.

I thought she would bristle, but probably being a Headmistress is one that has to show class and be sophiscated.

" This is your dorm key. Curfew starts at 6 am. All classes will be starting at 9:30 pm. You may be excused for those classes today and use the time to pack your things and have a tour around this building. Please wear appropriate attire. No denim shorts or skirts are allowed during classes. Weekends will start after the end of Friday's lessons till Sunday. This will be your timetable and your books are already in your room."

She dismissed me, and I felt so miserable. Apart from my mission to assassinate, which I thought would be thrilling in thinking that guardians may find me, but the starting of school and lessons isn't fun at all.

I walked out of the room, intending to find Mia. She was sitting on those sofas, my trunk on the floor beside her legs. In her hands were one of those Leiber crystal-detailed compact mirror and she was re-applying her cherry red lipstick.

Mia guided me to the Moroi dorm building; it was just a short distance since the admin building is just in front of it. I need to share the dorm with two other moroi, Avery Lazar and Camille Conta. The thing I hated the most, is actually sharing. Sucks. Mia seemed disgruntled and just stomped off after dropping me at my dorm room, say something about my two roommates being annoying, sluttish little bitches.

I didn't care, because if they were to bitch at me, I'll show them who the bigger bitch is. I jammed the skeleton key into the keyhole, and much to my chagrin, I could hear the loud music booming and laughter. Great, now there's a party in the common room.

The room from what I know has a Center of the Commons. Basically, is a common room connected to three bedrooms. I stepped through, noticing the beer bottles, gin and tonic, neat scotch, screwdriver, and vodka. There is even a high-dollar wine like Cabernet sauvignon wine. There are a lot of girls wearing that kind of tight-fitting shirts and some are even in their bras.

I saw some guys on the floor, dead drunk. It's a good thing I am used to handsome and cute guys, all else I think I would be blushing furiously already. Ignoring all, I started walking to a vacant room when pair of hands pulls me.

I bet she's drunk, because she started stuttering, and to make things simple, she meant to say she's Avery Lazar, one of my roommates. She had jet-black hair and a pair of blue eyes. She's so slim and small-frame that she made me think of those anorexic runway models. Probably because of her small- frame, her chest isn't that develop, like what I noticed in almost every moroi girl.

The room is very spacious, with only a wardrobe, a study table and a twin bed. And that was when I felt a throbbing pain in my head that is slowly intensifying and felt my stomach churning and started to hurt. My eyes started to water and I just dropped my trunk on the floor, I bend down, trying to take in lots of air. My mouth went dry and breathing becomes a real chore. I have to feed before I black out.

When I am young, I used to think the consuming of blood is immoral and cruel. I mean, I have to take someone's blood in order to survive. But when it becomes essential, I stop thinking about it and learned to enjoy the sweet sense of triumph. Because when I was sucking blood, the shrill screams and spasms of the body make me feel superior and powerful. Just like a conqueror.

I ran out of the room, into the hallway, when my vision gets blur. The bizarre fluorescent lights are stinging my eyes, and I forced my legs to run. My insides and legs were burning, as if someone had set fire on me. Everywhere feels hot. Then, I bumped into something, a hard rock of wall. I looked up and realized it's a person's chest. I pushed him away and started running out of the school.

Each campus was built around a large quadrangle that was decorated with lots of stone paths and century-old trees, so anyone could easily see me from above. I've got to be careful. The wrought iron fences at the backyard of the school may be high, but I am too desperate and so I just ignore the edges that were cutting into my skin. I leapt and ran.

Surrounding the school were forests and my vision became obscure with red. I slowly put a hand to my eyes, and found red liquid. My blood is flowing out of my eyes. Shit. I ran harder, not stopping for breaths.

I smelt the air, smelling for the clean, sterile scent that all strigoi had. Moroi had a sweet, coppery scent of blood that always cling to them, but dhampir had no kind of scent in particular. Each seemed to have its own unique smell. I swallowed, my mouth is too dry, and beads of sweat was pooling around my head. Even after a few more sniffing and spreading my senses, but to no avail. I was preparing to run a longer distance when I detected some moroi scent. I ran, and saw three strigoi already anticipating there. My fangs protruded, waiting for the blood hunt.

No knowing that somewhere in the woods, another moroi was watching.


	3. Blood Shed

**Thanks for all those who had reviewed, subscribe this story under your favorites or story alerts. Those matters. **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Richelle Mead, except for unidentified characters, plotline, places from Vampire Academy series.**

Assassin In Mission- Chapter Three

I waited. Waiting for the moon to reverberate its way into the shadows of trees, to shine its seducing moonlight onto my prey's face. The moroi were fools; vulnerable and should know not to amplify the strigoi blazing hunger, by shuddering with fear. The delicious scent filled the air, making me aware of my own burning hunger.

The winds were extremely strong at night; the militia of firs tore into the air, their peaks high up to the moon. A parade of larches and elms had hung low with few patches of brown and gold where their leaves had not yet abandoned them. And those that clung to the muddy ground, almost obscures the tracks pressing north.

That was when the white moon finally shone its way, just like an eternal light bulb, had brought the silver side of the dense forest leading out of the infinitely stretching empty pitch darkness. And onto the strigoi.

I pranced, not like a madman in need of food. No, when people are famished, they are restless and graceless, with no sense of confidence. And I am not they. There are techniques that I had learnt and mastered. My thinking is classified as the Tiger Mindset. It is where no matter how bad a situation, it brings out my own inner confidence. Where I am the survivor and not an ultimate loser, a set of goals I acquire to myself: I never fail.

With grace and fluidity, I pulled a strigoi away from the fight, where its own companions still driven by moroi blood didn't notice. I held him tight, but he is still pure male, strigoi. Which indicates he is too strong, but that doesn't mean I am weak. I pulled his shoulder-length hair, grinning with malice knowing that I had hurt him. He winced.

There was no beating of blood in the strigoi body, so when I was to drink or consume straight from the source, which I never, I would have to bite the jugular vein. With no pulse of blood, the blood stream will move so much slower, which I don't have the time.

I was about to bite, but movement from the left caught my attention. Their cold, lifeless hands touched mine, and I shiver. The strigoi in my arms attacked at me, his hands straight at my face, his teeth scraping at my skin. I hold off his twitching fists, but in doing so, he gains excess to my lower body.

He used his leg to kick my guts, what a bastard. I flinched, and use my own leg to kick at his crotch. One of his hands escape from my death grip and tried to fend my strong jolt to his groin off, but in turn, he got distracted and never see my hands going for his neck and twisted.

If he could get any paler, he did. His neck got twist in such a weird angle and was pulpy. I left him on the ground, getting my pistol to shoot him dead. But my lady luck wasn't with me, not today.

The two other strigoi started to attack me. Holding at my hands and the other trying to punch my guts, again. I shoot the one in front of me, aiming at his chest. But the one holding me noticed and tried to pull at my arm and using his leg to kick at my knees. The burning started, and I bend over, losing grip on the pistol.

He kicked it away, and they both held me down. Fuck.

"Not feeling that cocky, are you?" Thinking he could hold me down just like that, but I wasn't called 'Darkness' for nothing. Ignoring the pain, eyeing the strigoi crotch in front of me, well I am not a big fan of oral sex or anything like this, but, when your life is in danger, you'll do anything.

I lean in fast and chew at his cock, feeling the placid weight and bite it hard, with my fangs and all. The man screamed and tried to fan my head off, pushing hard at my shoulders. I lost focus from the sudden dizziness, and fell to the ground.

The other strigoi was about to attack me for hurting his friend halted. A voice called out in the woods.

" You want me? Come and get. Don't bully a girl." What, I'm a girl? For Pete's sake, I look more like a woman!

I glanced at him, barely assessing him. Noting the strigoi divided attention, fury and hunger for this new blood, I dived for my pistol that was half covered in mud. Getting a strong grip, I turned.

The moroi was flailing his arms at him, beating him with his fists while the strigoi started going for his neck, but the strigoi is too strong. I ran over, and yet, another presence knocked me down.

The first strigoi that I had previously snapped the neck off had healed enough to move again, punching hard at my nose, I shifted my head, trying to avoid and yet the punches came again. I quickly shot him at the chest. He stopped and his sweet aroma of blood flooded me. I pushed him off me, and shot him two more times at the chest, I glanced at where his twitching body was at, and promised to come get my meal later.

I rushed over to the sole surviving moroi, noticing the strigoi was about to bit and shot him off. The moroi pushed the strigoi bloodied body away, his breath coming in gasps. I touched where the teeth had scraped my arm when I was trying to fight off the two strigoi, wincing as the flesh around the wound was starting to close and knit over.

" You all right?"

He flinched. I stared at his broken leg, too twisted and broken. I could smell the blood, faint in the air.

I tried for introductions, though this kind of place wasn't that appropriate.

" I'm Rose Hathaway. You?"

He looked up, his breath in hitches, like he had difficulty in breathing. The scent of blood is getting stronger, and I realized who's it is. I stared at the ground, not wanting him to see my blood red eyes. Thinking he wasn't going to reply, I started walking towards the strigoi corpses, but still hear a faint,

"Adrian Ivashkov."

I grabbed the strigoi that I had bite at the genitals roughly up, and sink my teeth into its vulnerable and naked neck. I drank and drank, still aware that Adrian was looking. With not a care of the world, I slowly walked towards him, hearing his heart beating faster and looked ready to fall out of his chest. He used his hands to try and get away, but to no appeal. He was freezing in terror and going to die of blood loss. He probably thought of me as a monster.

I walked over to him and forced his terrified eyes to look at me, and spoke slow and even.

" You will forget about me drinking blood, you will assume you're too tired and lost too much blood to even stay awake. You are the one who first walked into the forest and I am supposed to be the one that helped you, got it?"

He faintly nodded, his eyes glazed, entranced in my compulsion.

" Good. Now sleep," I hesitantly added, in return, "Boy."

I don't know if I was making the right decision. I mean, I am supposed to kill him. But he practically saved my life. I am not that ungrateful and low to strike when a man most vulnerable. I have my pride. I glanced at the two moroi that had been killed by the three strigoi and decided the best course of action is to inform someone else in the school. Adrian would have to be careful, I don't kill him now, doesn't mean in the future I wouldn't. I used my healing power on his leg, and stopped when his skin had knitted over the bite, healed enough to not die of blood loss. This is my form of 'gratitude of him intercepting the fight'.

* * *

Author's Confessions:

To answer a reviewer questions, here it is. As to why Adrian's life is worth more than Lissa and Mason's put together, it is because that in this story **Andre** isn't dead. And all knows that Adrian is the nephew of the queen. And to what the heck Mason do to get on somebody's hit list, you will see in the later chapters. Some things are meant not to revealed right from the start.

_**Again, thanks to all who had reviewed or even read this story, i mean there's a lot of stories in this site , and if someone is to even spend time to read i thought it would be wonderful already. But again, i am not physic, so review to let me know you had read it. **_

_**Have a great day.**_


End file.
